pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
The 2nd PriPara Sports Festival Chapter 1 - Ultimate Frisbee
Meganee:For our first event, it will be frisbee throwing! SoLaMi Dressing and Aromageddon: Frisbee throwing? Meganii: Yes, frisbee throwing. Choose two members from each of your teams to participate. For Aromageddon, it was easy. There was only two of them. SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe had a few problems though Sophie: I'll do it... Pshuuu Mirei: Ah Sophie! You can't do it in that state-pri! Laala and I will handle it-pri Laala: Capsice! Sophie, just rest. We'll definitely try our best! Mizuki: Ok. I'll take care of Sophie. Good luck! Sophie: ... Pshuu. Ganbatte... Meanwhile, with Dressing Pafe Dorothy: Leona and I will do it. Right, Leona? Leona: Yeah, if Dorothy says so Shion: Hikari and I will do it Hikari: Sure, why not? Dorothy: WE'LL DO IT! Shion: No, we will! Hikari: Dorothy, I think there's a ghost behind you... Dorothy: Where??? Hikari and Shion tie Dorothy around a tree and hi-five each other Dorothy: Not fair! Meganii: So, Aroma and Mikan from Aromageddon, Laala and Mirei from SoLaMi Smile and Shion and Hikari from Dressing Pafe, correct? Take a frisbee. Once we start, you'll throw it at each other. When the frisbee hits the ground, your team is out. The last team to still be in wins. Let the frisbee throwing begin! Mikan immediately throws the frisbee at Aroma Mikan: Aroma, catch! Aroma: H-hey, Mikan! Mikan threw the frisbee too high and too fast. Aroma couldn't catch it before it fell onto the ground Meganee: Aromageddon, out! Aroma: Mikan! It wasn't a throw things high contest. I shall curse you for life for doing that! Mirei and Laala were having a little bit of trouble. Mirei ran some calculations and managed to throw straight towards Laala. Laala, however, couldn't throw the frisbee properly. It always went sideways. Luckily, Mirei's calculations were still in affect and she could tell where the frisbee was going to land. Hikari and Shion were doing quite well. Hikari and Shion both knew each other well, so they could both tell where the other was going to throw the frisbee. They both used their predictions and managed to catch the frisbee in time Meganii: This has turned into a fierce battle between SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe! Shall we heighten the difficulty? Meganee: That would be nice! (Runs towards TV station) Meganii: SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe, soon we will change the direction of the wind. Make sure to keep in mind where the wind is going before you throw it. Soon, just as Meganii said, the wind started getting stronger. As the wind went in the opposite direction to where Shion and Mirei threw the frisbees, they had to throw harder to make it reach their partners. Hikari and Laala had to throw softer so the frisbees didn't fly past their partners Shion: Hikari! Shion threw the frisbee. It went a bit upwards, but Hikari managed to catch it. Hikari threw the frisbee and it went straight towards Shion. Mirei and Laala were having lots of trouble. Mirei's calculations always told her how hard she needed to throw, but Laala always ended up throwing the frisbee too hard. Before long, their frisbee touched the ground Meganii: SoLaMi Smile, out! Dressing Pafe wins! We'll take a quick break for our competitors to rest up. Shion and Hikari collapsed. Frisbee throwing was more tiring than they thought. Usagi rushed up with water and towels for them. Leona: That was great! You guys seemed to be communicating well Dorothy: Leona and I would've done better... Usagi: Well, at least they won this round! As expected of idols scouted by me Mizuki rushed up to Laala and Mirei with water and towels. Mizuki: You guys did great! I don't think I would've been able to throw frisbees as good as you guys did! Laala: Thanks Mizuki, (takes a bottle of water) but Mirei did it all. I was always throwing the frisbee sideways and Mirei always had to run after it Mirei: It was no problem with my calculations in place-pri! Laala, you did well-pri. Sophie: Good job! Laala: Sophie, are you ok? Mizuki: Don't worry, I gave her a Red Flash. She should be fine. Mikan and Aroma, on the other hand, were already rested up and ready to go. Aroma: Aroma prophecy, chapter 6 verse 104, the angel shall dominate the mortals in a non-athletic round! Mikan, us devils entrust our next victory to you! Mikan: Leave it to me-nano~ Meganii; I'm sure our contestants are hungry, which brings us to our next round! The one who eats the most food in 5 minutes is the winner! SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe got nervous. They were well aware of Mikan's appetite. THE END! Look forward to the next chapter! Navigation Chapter 2 - Amazing Appetites Chapter 3 - Unbelievable Dodgeball Category:Roleplays Category:Ivanly912 Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPri 2016